degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-3284502-20140707033630
Okay, talking to Dani got me going with energy, so I'm going to make an appreciation post about one of my idols, Lois Lane. Lois Lane is an Army brat. Born and raised by a general, she knows how to fire rifles and plenty of martial arts moves herself. She decided she wanted to be a reporter and so she marched right in to the Daily Planet and demanded a chance at the age of four-fucking-teen. She's lousy at spelling, but if there's a story to be found, then by God she will find it. She only ever needs saving if supervillains are involved - normal thugs she can handle. But she's more than just a reporter - she makes sure she's always on the side of angels. If she finds the story of the century, but it would hurt more innocent people than protect, she will bury it herself.Case in point: She knows who half the DCU is. Never told a soul. She's a good enough writer to win a pulitzer for her first article on Superman and she continues to give him information and spread his story of hope - all the while refusing to take bullshit. She once reamed a colleague out for teasing a shy new reporter because, and I quote, "I don't like bullies." She got her job because, after being told she was too young to work for a professional press, she broke into Lex Luthor's tower and stole secret files in order to get the chief editor the story he wanted. And her guts, integrity, skill, and passion impressed the editor enough to give her a shot. She's been the Planet's ace reporter ever since. "Lol, she can't even figure out who Superman is, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk" hahaha, yeaaaah, neither could Batman at first glance, asshole. Also, depending on the continuity? YES SHE FUCKING DID. Some versions had her notice right away he was Superman. She just didn't say anything because A) She had no proof and B) She knows how much the world needs Superman and she's not willing to compromise his mission of hope. On a more personal note, she also knew it would mean more for their relationship if Clark trusted her enough to tell her. And yes, wise guy, there was a relationship. She was dating Clark long before he told her his secret. She was a fireblazer. A career minded woman with a job in a male dominated industry during the Great Depression. She wasn't just a civilian. She was as much of a groundbreaker and inspiration at the time as Superman. Hell, she once had her own solo book that ran for years and outsold friggin' BATMAN at one point. Yeah. The Dark Knight got curbstomped by one Lois Lane. The fact they turned her into a boy chasing ditz during the 50s-60s (the time her book occupied, sadly -_-) pissed off SO MANY people. Nobody was shocked when she went back to ball busting in the bronze age. Finally, both society and her male writers, could appreciate what a gold mine Lois Lane was. Sure she's got flaws (can't spell, arrogant, snappy, etc.) but she's such a queen IDGAF. Plus she does all this with no superpowers in a world FULL of people who make her army brat training look like child's play. I've loved her since before I even knew comics - she just had to show up in the animated Batman/Superman movie for me to love her. Now that I know all about her though? Queen. 100%. If I'm gonna be honest, she's sort of my role model for writing too. My parents used to suggest being a journalist and I decided "If I'm ever a journalist, I'm gonna be one like Lois Lane." She's not just Superman's sidekick. Hell, she's NOT his sidekick. She's his partner. The one who grounds him, brings him back to reality, and spreads his message of hope. She won't let him sink into the occaisional depression about being an outsider. She took one look at him and she wasn't afraid. That was Clark's biggest fear. Despite his powers and occaisional loneliness about being the last son of Krypton, he really IS all about humans. He was raised by humans, he connects with humans, he considers himself Clark Kent doing what the Kent's raised him to do. He LOVES humans. And Lois, a normal woman, loves him back, step for step. And she won't let go. And somehow, she needs him to. To catch her when Bizarro throws her off a building, yes, but still. That's a need! She's so much more than his lover. She's his partner and his friend. So, yeah. Y'all can think of Lois as Clark's girlfriend who's always in danger, but she's so much more than that to me. She's got courage, intelligence, integrity, ethics, and compassion in SPADES. She inspires me to be a better writer. She makes me want to break into a business with the odds stacked against me and conquer. Her courage and fortitude and refusal to take crap helped mold me into me. I wouldn't be the same person without her. She is my Queen. I said it when I was 8, I'll say it again. If I grow up to be a journalist, I'm going to be Lois Lane. The fact DC decided to forego all of this history that developed over 75 years infuriates me. Now, Lois is just the ball busting tv media head. Clark's off sucking face with Wonder Woman because they "bond" over being "outsiders". She's more than just ignored - she's shat on by writers everywhere. They spit on her, they mock her, they belittle what she means to the Superman mythos, and they treat her like dirt. The first major woman in their comic line and they don't care. Because Diana's the "new status quo" for Superman. It's not that I dislike Diana. I love her to death too. But the fact they threw Lois under the bus pisses me the hell off. Because now, not only is she not important - she's not THERE. They shoved her as far away from Clark as possible. They redo official art with her on it to feature Wonder Woman. They've left her behind. Sorry, but I gotta say: And just to demonstrate her perfection, I have scans! http://luanna255.tumblr.com/post/48335540337/isnt-that-what-the-daily-planet-stands-for http://luanna255.tumblr.com/post/29630048247/superman-685-o-o-theyre-perfect-okay http://luanna255.tumblr.com/post/29629239445/88-91-100-lois-lane-the-only-one-who-can Long story short? DON'T FUCK WITH LOIS LANE. SHE'S STRONG ENOUGH TO KICK YOUR ASS, SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO, BUT NICE ENOUGH NOT TO. Chick makes grown superheroes sweat when she interviews them. Queen af. Say it with me, all. Q-U-E-E-N.